


Oops

by imagining_supernatural



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagining_supernatural/pseuds/imagining_supernatural
Summary: Based off the song Oops by Little Mix feat. Charlie Puth
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Castiel/Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda turned into one of those drabbles where I didn’t actually define the pairing. So you can decide who you want this to be with. Dean, Sam, Cas, someone from another fandom, whoever you’re crushing on at the moment… All I know is that this song is absolutely adorable!!

Y/N and I are just friends.

Yeah. Friends.

That’s it. We tried the dating thing and both decided that we were better off as friends.

So yeah. Friends.

Then why do I keep waking up in her bed?

But we’re still just friends.

You know, the kind of friends who sometimes, maybe, every once in a while, no big deal, might backslide.

“Good morning,” she whispers, blinking the sleep from her jaw-droppingly beautiful eyes. My eyes wander from her eyes down to her lips that were all over my body last night and up to her hair, still tangled from my hands. She lazily reaches up and rubs her fingers over the stubble on my cheek with a soft smile. “We keep doing this.”

“That’s ‘cause it’s always fun.”

“Maybe it’s because I just like stealing your shirts.”

“Baby, you can steal my shirts any time you like.” The only sight better than Y/N in one of my shirts is Y/N without anything on.

She sucks the corner of her lip between her teeth as she stares at me and the moment seems way too intimate for nine o’ clock on a Sunday morning between two exes.

Friends.

Two friends.

Because friends totally look at each other like I’m sure I’m looking at her right now. It’s that look that I never thought would be on my face, but I’m sure that it’s painted in my eyes just like a sigil. That kind of look that says, _I wouldn’t mind waking up next to you every morning, baby_.

Totally just friends.

“This is usually the part where you leave.” Her hesitant voice is barely audible.

_ But I don’t want to_. “Then we’ll just go another week pretending we’re just friends when we both know that we’ll end up right here next week.”

The smile that curls her pink lips up makes my heart stutter. She closes the gap between us and presses her body into that spot that fits perfectly with mine. Her arm reaching around me to lay flat on my back, and her breaths hot on my neck driving me absolutely crazy.

How am I supposed to move on from Y/N when there is never any space between us? And, what’s more, when I never want there to be any space between us?

“Why do we keep doing this?” I whisper, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

I can feel the deep breath she takes, but she doesn’t take her head out of the space between my neck and the bed to answer. “Because I need you. I didn’t mean to, but I do.”

And my heart literally stops. Hearing her say that… well, it kinda makes me wanna tell her those three words that would definitely be a mistake.

We had some good fun, but we’re over.

Broken up.

Just friends.

Right?

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know.” She sighs and finally moves back enough so I can see the confliction on her face as she tries to voice her thoughts. “I just know that… I need you. And I think that I accidentally fell in love with you.”

“Accidentally?” I don’t even need to ask how someone accidentally falls in love with someone else, because I know exactly how it happens. It happened with me too.

Friends.

Who accidentally love each other.

In the not-friendly way.

Friends.

But maybe not?

Oops.


End file.
